A sports goal backstop is often utilized during practice sessions to aid in retaining the ball or playing object within the confines of the playing field and also in retrieval of shots that miss the desired mark. The instant backstop id design to facilitate in the prevention of an errant shot from traveling beyond the goal and thus eliminates the need for the players to give chase, taking time away from the practice session. Further, the sports goal backstop prevents the loss of a ball due to an errant shot. The sports goal backstop keeps the ball in the general vicinity of the practice session. In particular, the instant backstop may be useful during practices sessions for sports such as lacrosse and soccer.
Commencing at the youth level and carrying far beyond to the polished skills of professional athletes in such sports as lacrosse, hockey and soccer, players are coached to shoot for the corners and side gaps of the goal as openings exist therein and also as the goalie is less capable of protecting these areas. Therefore, honing such skills affords the player the highest probability of scoring a goal. In some sports, lacrosse in particular, players are also coached to take what's known as “bounce shots.” This tactic occurs when a player shoots the ball to a spot in the crease area, in front of the goal and the ball bounces from the ground into the upper part of the goal. Due to the blind nature of the shot, when taken in conjunction with the level of timing required by a goaltender to defend such shot, defense is normally rendered nearly impossible when placement is correct.
The selection of shots discussed above, while vexing to a goaltender in theory, rarely find the proper location in practice and thus, during training when the player actually attempts to execute such intricate shots, the object utilized, be it ball, puck, etc., rarely hits the intended target or spot, due mainly to the lack of skill and accuracy required. Thus, depending on the location of the field or rink, and the inherent proximity to wooded areas, houses and/or automobiles, when shots are missed, the ball may be lost and damage may additionally be incurred by surrounding houses, automobiles and even people or animals.
Ergo, as for example lacrosse balls can cost as much as $2.00, such a level loss on a regular basis may render practicing such intricate shots prohibitive from a budgetary stand point, thus impeding creative playmaking activity. Furthermore, as innocent bystanders or personal property may withstand injury or damage, taking chances will inherently be discouraged and as such, the creativity of the players may be stifled.
Moreover, possibly the most poignant result involves the loss of valuable practice time and efficiency incurred in retrieving these wayward balls. And obviously such a disjunctive, interrupted practice situation can become frustrating, discouraging and cause players, especially younger players, to quickly loose interest and/or practice his or her shooting drills less.
Existing backstop designs in the current state of the art today require extensive set up and maintenance. Currently utilized is a “fence” like design that is simply a long metal tubular framed net that installs to the ground and is held up by flimsy foot-like base members and stabilizing cables at each end. This type of design is normal constructed behind the goal and is likely permanently secured due to the difficulty in set up and handling. Thus, this “fence” type design offers no backstop support for “bounce shots” as described above.
Another design within the current state of the art comprises a “cage” type design, similar to a golf practice apparatus. This invention is designed to fully encase the entire goal, but possesses very limited backstop protection from side to side and above the goal standpoints. Additionally, the cage-like design is extremely restrictive when trying to practice shooting on net at an angle.
One common factor evident in all of the above-discussed designs is a tendency toward apparatuses, which are esthetically unpleasing when located in a user's yard or on a sports field. Further exacerbating that aesthetics problem, many of these systems can not easily be stored away at the end of practice and thus must then be left around, which renders these designs an eyesore and also creates the opportunity for the systems to be damaged or stolen.
In many prior designs, a sports goal backstop involves a backstop, which is statically attached to a practice goal, which is used in lieu of the goal. In such a formation, the sports goal backstop/practice goal unit must be transported to the field, set up for practice, and then transported from the field. This procedure is not only cumbersome but time consuming as well.
In other instances, the sports goal backstop is a removable backstop that can be used along with the goal. In this instance, the sports goal backstop must still be transported to the field, set up for practice, and then transported from the field. As a result, this procedure is cumbersome and time consuming as well. Illustrated in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007-0158913-A1 to Rigoli, non-automated sports goal backstops designed to support practice sessions yet need not be removed from the field in order to ready the field for game play, but can be easily removed if needed.
What is needed is a design of sports goal practice backstop which attaches to a goal and which does not have to be removed at the conclusion of practice, but which may be unobtrusively folded out of sight without interfering with the goal.
Moreover, what is needed is a system which comprises a sports goal apparatus and practice apparatus yielding a unitary configuration, wherein the practice apparatus incorporates fully retractable capabilities. Further, what is needed is an automated system which is also easily and quickly dissembled in the case of needed removal from the play. Finally, what is need is an automated system which can be transported to and from the practice field in a container which a sole individual can transport.